Conventionally, in inspection using an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, there is a case where a narrow region of interest is observed with high resolution. In view of this situation, there is a known X-ray diagnostic apparatus including a detector that includes both of a first detector using a thin film transistor (TFT) array and having a large field of view (FOV) part and a second detector using a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) and having a smaller FOV and a smaller pixel pitch than those of the first detector.
In such an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, there is a known technology of using the first detector and the second detector by switching depending on the intended use, and displaying one of a first image generated from an X-ray signal output from the first detector and a second image generated from an X-ray signal output from the second detector.